The First Day of School for Shindou Hikaru
by Quack-Sama
Summary: the first days of school are always a drag, but sometimes interesting... find out WHY hikarus first day was so interesting (touyaXhikaru)


(hikaruXtouya fic) This fic takes place when Hikaru is first entering grade 1(note: NONE OF THIS EVER HAPPENED!!!!) Disclaimer: I do not own any hng or any hng characters. Chapter 1.  
  
Twas the first day of school for Shindou Hikaru and he was entering the first grade. He wore red shorts that went down to his ankles and a yellow shirt that had a picture of a duck on it. In one hand he clutched his lunch kit which had a picture of a panda on it, and in the other he held the strap to his blue backpack. He looked up towards the shinny handle on the big door going into the school. He walk up towards the door and went on his tipy toes in order to open it. His mother waved to Hikaru as he walked inside.  
Hikaru was festinated by the big building. On the walls they had pictures of what other kids had done. As he walk down the hallways he spotted his teacher who he had met 2 days ago. He began to skip up to her but then spotted something even MORE festinating to him. It was a boy. A boy with long, straight green hair that went past his ears. He had a name tag on it with the letters T O U Y A on it. But Hikaru didn't know how to read very well so he put together in his head "Cute Little Boy". Hikaru was tempted to go over to the little boy and ask what his name was, but he was called by his teacher to the class. Hikaru look over at his teacher and gave a sigh. He didn't know what came over him. It was a strange feeling he had never gotten before.  
  
As the teacher explained what she was expecting from the kids this year and what they would be doing, Hikaru thought of his "Cute Little Boy". He began to smile at the thought of meeting him, then it hit him. He would meet his "Cute Little Boy" at recess. Hikaru gave a glance at the clock witch had a clown face on it. Even though he didn't know how to tell time, he knew that his moment was coming. He began to get ancy in his chair at the table of four.  
  
Time past and the bell rang. Hikaru was so exited, and luckily he had remembered to use the bathroom before he went out into the playground. Hikaru wandered through out the grades designated area. As he neared the play structure he spotted his "Cute Little Boy" sitting in the sand box by himself with a stick in his right hand. He began to run towards him excitedly. "HI!!", Hikaru said in a cute little voice "what's your name"  
Hikaru's Cute Little Boy" glanced up and smiled "My names Touya Akira" he replied. "I'm Shindou Hikaru!!!"  
Once again Touya smiled and went back to his drawing in the sand. "What's that?", Hikaru asked. "Oh, I'm playing GO" Touya said "Do you know how to play?"  
Hikaru gave his head a shake indicating "no" and sat down. "How do you play?" "Its quite simple, I'll teach you!!", he said happily.  
Touya was very happy. He was going to have a new friend that knew how to play GO and he would be interested in the things that he liked to do. Not like those other kids who were obsessed with monsters and that purple dinosaur that Touya knew nothing about. As he began to explain the rules, terms and strategies to the game Hikaru became very confused. "And that's the basics on how you play, want to have a short match on a 6x6 board?"  
  
Hikaru nodded and grabbed a nearby stick. As Touya drew out the board, Hikaru looked at Touya's hair and how long and green it was. Because they didn't have any GO stones to see who would go first the played "rock paper scissors". Touya won the rock paper scissors and made the first move. His first move was in the bottom right "Star" point. Hikaru sat there not knowing what to do, so he drew a circle on the opposite side of Touya's play. As Touya sat there in the sand thinking about what his next move should be, Hikaru stared at Touya's hair again. But the bell had rung and their game had been cut off. Touya stood up and brushed off his pants "I'll see you again at lunch right?!" ask Touya in a concerned tone.  
Hikaru nodded indicating yes. "Then I guess I will see you then", he said happily. Touya turned around and walked off towards the entrance to the school. Hikaru watched Touya's exaggerated hair flow in the wind. Hikaru recognized this feeling he had earlier. It was love. Hikaru had fallen in love with Touya Akira. As he continued to watch his lover walk he stood up and dusted off his pants. He took a step and not noticing the edge of the sand box, he tripped over it and fell on his face. He gave a cry and ran towards the door hoping not to be late for the next class which he looked forward too.... Coloring!  
  
TBC............ 


End file.
